


It's not the same without you

by lferna5



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferna5/pseuds/lferna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey's having trouble sleeping while Mike and Rachel are out for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not the same without you

Harvey is wide awake - he can't seem to fall asleep tonight. He's never had this problem before..once he lays down on his very expensive bed with the incredibly expensive sheets, he has no trouble falling asleep. But that is not the case tonight. And he knows why..it's because a certain associate decided to go for drinks with his former girlfriend to catch up. Just because he told Mike to go ahead and have fun doesn't mean he has to like the idea of his lover drinking with a former flame..not that Mike would ever cheat on him..if he's being honest, it's Rachel he doesn't trust. 

Mike left the office at 7pm to meet Rachel at this new lounge that opened recently..Harvey was actually planning on taking Mike there himself but Rachel beat him to it. He turns on his side, staring at the empty space beside him when he hears the front door open. He listens as Mike makes his way through the condo to the bedroom. He turns to face the door and sees Mike walk in trying his best to be quiet so as not to wake Harvey. 

"Oh my god! I woke you didn't I? I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok Mike, couldn't sleep anyway. You're home early, everything alright?" 

"Yeah..I had a great time tonight..it was nice hanging out with Rachel" 

From the tone in Mike's voice, Harvey can sense a 'BUT' in there somewhere and he looks at Mike waiting for him to continue which Mike immediately does.

"But it's not the same without you" And he looks at Harvey with this shy smile on his face and Harvey has never been more in love with Mike than he is now. 

"Come here" and Mike walks towards him and sits beside him on the bed. Harvey runs his fingers through Mike's hair and the younger man leans into the touch like he always does. Harvey pulls him down for a kiss and as their lips meet, Harvey says "I love you too" and he can feel Mike smile against his lips. 

It's kisses and soft caresses for a while before Mike gets up to change and get ready for bed. He joins Harvey a short while later and Harvey ends up spooning Mike and placing a kiss on the back of Mike's neck. 

"Goodnight Mike"

"Goodnight Harvey", Mike says as he brings Harvey's hand to his lips to kiss his fingers.

Harvey smiles and suddenly he can't seem to keep his eyes open. He has everything he's ever wanted in his arms and sleep finally overcomes him. The last thought he has before he drifts off is deciding on what to make Mike for breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
